


Word Play

by KedakaiOkami



Series: Original Beyblade Drabbles [7]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KedakaiOkami/pseuds/KedakaiOkami
Summary: Rei winds Takao up with his accent much to Kai's amusement.
Series: Original Beyblade Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Word Play

It had been the accent most likely, Kai guessed as he listened to Rei and Takao. Rei had been speaking to someone in Mandarin only minutes before, his accent fold around the language naturally. And then Takao had asked about some martial arts movie and Rei had asked him about Kung Fu style in interest, except with the Chinese accent it sounded more like a g than a k. Takao had leapt on it in an instant and Rei had immediately twigged and chosen to wind the Japanese teen up.

“Say kangaroo,” Takao instructed.

“Kangaroo,” Rei complied easily.

“Now say Kung Fu.”

“Gung Fu,” Rei replied and there was a groan of utter frustration from Takao. Kai smirked in amusement.

“Say kettle,” Takao tried.

“Kettle,” Rei obeyed.

“Cat,” Takao instructed.

“That’s a c,” Kai called, “It’s a different letter.”

“It’s the same sound!” Takao snapped.

“Mao,” Rei stated and Kai laughed.

“Wha-?” Takao began. “What has she got to do with anything?”

“Mao is a Chinese word for cat, you idiot,” Kai explained. “And the problem isn’t that Rei can’t pronounce the word. The problem is that you are asking him to pronounce a Chinese word wrongly.” Kai was not going to even touch the whole Mandarin and Cantonese languages with Takao, so dumbed it down to simply Chinese instead.

“Besides, the correct term is wushu. I used gungfu because I knew you’d be more likely to recognise the word,” Rei put in. “It wasn’t until after I said it and saw your reaction that I realised how much fun I could have with it. And just so you know, gungfu actually means achievement from effort. I suppose you could say all of us have our beyblading as our gungfu, but it’s gotten to the point now where so many people think it means martial arts.”

“So how come more people say kungfu and not gungfu?” Takao asked.

“Movies and media,” Kai pointed out. “But don’t believe everything they say.”

“Especially the tabloids,” Rei agreed. “Speaking of which, you don’t want to read today’s newspaper.”

“Why?” Takao asked. Receiving no answer he went to retrieve the paper and began flicking through it and wondering what Rei had been on about. He soon found it and exploded, “Me and Hiromi?!”

“Hiromi and I,” Rei corrected him.

“It’s Takao, Rei,” Kai pointed out. “He never learns so don’t waste your breath trying to teach him.”

“Fair point,” Rei shrugged.

“This is so not true!” Takao continued to rant, oblivious to Kai and Rei laughing at his expense.

“Ah, the joys of being famous,” Rei mock-sighed as Takao stormed out and he and Kai returned to their own business.


End file.
